Kazumi Amano
|-|Kazumi= |-|RX-7 Giselle= |-|Buster Machine #2= Summary Kazumi Amano (アマノ・カズミ, Amano Kazumi) is the pilot of Buster Machine 2. She is a skilled upperclassman mecha pilot and is admired by Noriko Takaya, who refers to her as "Onée-sama" (お姉様). She was born on November 15, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2033, she married Koichiro Oota. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 9-A to 7-B | Unknown Name: Kazumi Amano, Onée-sama, Rose Queen Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Female Age: 17-19 (ep. 1-5), 35 (ep. 6) Classification: Human, Pilot of Buster Machine #2/Gunbuster Powers and Abilities: Athletic physical conditioning, Martial Arts, skilled piloting, Indomitable Will (via "Hard Work and Guts") | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod) | Laser projection, Missile launch, Warp engine, near FTL travel, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, can transform and combine with Buster Machine #1 to form Gunbuster Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Small Building level to City level (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) | Unknown, but much higher Speed: Athletic Human | Unknown | Relativistic+ combat/attack and flight speed Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Class 10+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | At least Class MJ physically, Class PJ with nukes | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Building level | Unknown Stamina: Potentially limitless with willpower, the Buster Machine itself has no limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator Range: Standard melee range | Extended mecha melee to a few dozen kilometres | At least several dozen kilometers with lasers and missiles Standard Equipment: RX-7 Giselle, Buster Machine #2 which can combine with Buster Machine #1 and form Gunbuster RX-7 Giselle * Lightning Staff: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Rod: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Nuclear Explosive: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Buster Machine #2 * Laser Projectors * Missile Pods * Warp Engine Intelligence: Gifted overall Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: * Survived the Buster Machine III's black hole detonation and made it back to Earth from half way across the galaxy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inazuma Kick: Kazumi performs a powerful kick with the RX-7 boosts up into the air while lighting flashes and comes crashing down upon the enemy with an electrified drop kick. * Inazuma Hanten Kick: Like Inazuma Kick, but the RX-7 uses the force of its impact to rebound off of the enemy and land with another kick to the same location! ...it's basically a reference to one of Kamen Rider V3's attacks, the V3 Hanten Kick. * Super Inazuma Kick: Kazumi with Noriko in Gunbuster launches up, descends with one leg extended and the other bent, and drop kicks the opposition. Key: Kazumi | RX-7 Giselle | Buster Machine #2 Gallery File:110299.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gainax Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Military Characters Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier